The Prince and His Unexpected Friday
by ForgottenSun
Summary: Prince Noctis got boring Friday. Then a certain song come,saving his day and whole castle. It's unexpected. The revolution it is. Everything becomes colourful.


The Prince and His Unexpected Friday

Just don't kill me please,it is my very first time to write a fanfic. I had never planned it,the idea came to me so suddenly it felt like someone had sprinkled 'Powder of Weirdness' onto me -_-

This basically about Noctis in his boring Friday. And the cure of his boredom leads him to do unexpectable thing.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Versus XIII is not mine. I'm not SquareEnix. And I'm only borrowing the characters...and the castle.

The song in this story,'Friday' sung by Rebecca Black. Neither I'm the fan nor the hater. I'm just humble music listener who found the song is not that bad,like many others said.

* * *

><p>It was Friday. Noctis was sitting in his throne room,alone. He was pretty bored. He has been sitting there since hours ago. No wonders,Noctis wasn't only bored but he was also hungry. The sounds of growls produced of mixed gastric acid and other digestion stuffs came from his stomach,and those weren't very pleasant to hear. Wait a sec...a prince is hungry? How could such an ilogically thing like that happen?<p>

Well, it was simple. It was all because he had been sitting there for hours. And he was just sat. Without brought any snack with him. Afterall he was in the throne room. There isn't any history ever that told a prince or a king or whatever had the right snacking inside the throne room. That is soooo not cool,right?

Back to the prince,while he was still sitting,he looked around the dark,silent and emo throne room. His gaze focused at a certain wall beside the massive gothic door. Unlike the door that still has some ornaments,symbols and figures carved into it,the wall is just empty and it is painted black. _**Definitely boring**_! Or so he thought. Then he realized that all the walls in the room are the same black-boring-walls. And the fact that this room is so empty couldn't help but increase his boredom.

"Heh, I'd pay millon just to have this room repainted and redecorated with some colors...hmm... maybe green and brown will be nice. Then add some flowers here and there...perfetto!" Noctis mumbled then smirked,seems satisfied with his own imagination.

But then he shaked his head. He knew that his plan would never be able to put up. For he realized that he is the only one here in this castle who has unimaginable sense of beauty.

His father,King Caelum is a cold and rigid man. His traits resemble magical ice cube which cannot melt. Noctis ever wondered if somehow his father was born from once pregnant refrigerator. But he threw away that thought. No way King Caelum can be a king now,if he was actually the son of a refrigerator. It isn't make no sense. Not even the weirdest one. But his father is just too cold,the ministers and counselors are merely act just like the king as well. Not only that,even the butlers,maids and pages got the similiar traits like his father. Cold, rigid,monochrome ,and _**boring! **_So it's all explain why could this royal family castle is the way it is now. It is just describe people who resides inside.

"I guess living here too long,even I lost my sense of beauty. My outfit is all black too. But...few of my senses is still alive. Proof is, no one here to get their shoes with sexy scarlet shoe insoles like my boots,heheheh." Said Noctis to no one but himself.

Noctis sighed. He pulled out his brand new computer tablet, which he got laying on a bench in the city park,last week. At that time,he was spending his gloomy afternoon hanging out alone at that deserted park. When he was settling down on a bench,he spotted that purple computer tablet at the other end of the bench. The tablet brand is i-Bald. Looks like someone had left it behind. But the the strange thing was,the tablet was empty. He didn't find any folder,ID,whatsoever in it. So then, from that day on he claimed the i-Bald is his. He considered it as the gift from Etro,sent especially for him. For being a cute prince he is. That's what he firmly believed.

Noctis shuffled through the songs list, he was contemplating on which song he should listen to pump up his mood. He stopped at a random song he never known it was there. The music's intro started playing. He closed his eyes,trying to relax.

"_**7am, waking up in the morning,**_

_**Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs,**_

_**Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal**_

_**Seein' everything, the time is goin',**_

_**Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'...**_" The singer started singing or rapping to be more precise.

As the song kept on playing,Noctis felt the jolt inside his head. He opened his eyes,then stood up,dumbfounded.

"Man,this song is a blast! It's so catchy!" Cheered Noctis still looking somewhat amazed. Then he was dancing along the beat,his hands both swayed up funnily so did his head.

"**It's Friday, Friday.**

**Gotta get down on Friday.**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend.**

**Friday, Friday.**

**Gettin' down on Friday.**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend.**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) **

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend."**

By the second reff,Noctis was singing along as well. He didn't know it before. But he was sured that it was his destiny to listen to this meaningful song. He suddenly knew the lyrics which came naturally from his heart. It was like this song is some kind of a lullaby that his ice-cube-called father always sang to him when he was little. In his monotone voice,indeed.

When the song finally ended, Noctis smiled widely. He felt like he was just receieving a miracle. A beautiful miracle more than the crystal that is too hard to be eaten.

"This miracle is the cue for me to start making revolution in this dark castle. I shall make this castle colourful and lively,just like the song I just heard...hmm...wait! The song's title is Friday? Hey,today is Friday! For the sake of Etro!" Noctis chirped loudly.

"...Oh and the singer name is Black. Rebecca Black! Oh my. These are not some ordinary coincidence. Ummm...Black. That means I gotta sweep away all the blackness that surrounds this castle! Starting from today,Friday!" Noctis threw his hand up in the air. His face was emitting fiery spirits.

He walked out from the throne room,only met with long,dark corridor. He was walking forward, whilst his mind seeked a way to initialized his revolution plan. At the end of the corridor, he turned left. There he met with his three friends.

Prompto,the blonde one,who always carry such an unfashionable gun everywhere was the first to recognize Noctis's cheerful and fiery face."Man,have you taken your medicine today?"

Noctis ignored him. Instead he said,"Well, I got something for all of you to listen."

His friends just stared at each other faces in confusion."What is it,Noct? Is it the sound of a cow giving birth?" Said the bulkiest among them,Gladiolus.

Noctis gave them his cutiest smile."Noooo...I want to sing a song for you,guys. It's an amazing song. It'll brighten your day, and bring your day more colourful. Trust me!"

"..."

"O...okaaay. Why don't you just start singing,Noct?" Ignis,the glasses one,finally spoken.

Noctis playing the song on his i-Bald. Then right like he did in the throne room,he sang along with it.

"_**7am, waking up in the morning,**_

_**Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs,**_

_**Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal..." **_Sang Noctis wholeheartedly.

"Wait,Noct. I never knew you got cereal as breakfast!" Cut Prompto hesitantly but then he shuted up after receiving glares from Ignis and Gladiolus which were curious

"**Kickin' in the front seat,**

**Sittin' in the back seat,**

**Gotta make my mind up,**

**Which seat can I taaaaaaaaake?"** Noctis arched backwards. His hand pointed upwards and his other hand crossed over his chest.

His friends stared at him with their mouths forming a big 'O'.But Noctis didin't notice. He kept singing. At the reff,he was starting to dance wildly to the end of the song. Even he did ballet with headbangs to give more manly image. At the end of the song,he bowed down to his friends,like a real performer. And that when he realized his friends reactions.

"...ungh...hhh...give me mercy,ooh...give...mercy...uuurgh...mmmh"Prompto was rolling on the floor, his face was twisted between agony,scared,and horny. He clutched his head desperately.

Gladiolus was stay still like a statue in kneeled position. Both of his hands were at his sides. His pale face looked up at the ceilings but his gaze is empty. Tears were flowing down from his eyes excessively. But there wasn't any sound heard from him . It was quite horror to see.

Ignis leaned on the wall of the corridor. He still got his 'O' forming mouth,he stared into nothing with his bug-eyed eyes. His glasses suddenly became foggy. Like Gladiolus, he was also just silent.

"Awwwww...your reactions are really cool. I know it! You got the beautiful meaning of this song,right? I just turned your life into more colourful. Hahahaha. You guys shocked because you can see rainbows around you!" Noctis blabbered happily.

"Well,now. I gotta sing this song to father as well. So he can find his beautiful rainbow inside.A great way to make a revolution of the castle! See you guys later! Have a nice Friday!" Noctis waved his hand at his friends slowly.

Ignis looked more shocked,he tried so hard to reach out his hand in order to stop Noctis. But his effort was futile. The only thing he could do was the sound,"e...ea...aah..ae...hhhhhgh" He only could scream inside his head. While Noctis had gone far to the conference room where the king and Councils held weekly routine meeting.

Noctis passed by the royal guards which stood infront of the conference room. One of the guards realized his presence and saluted him,followed by the others. Noctis just nodded a little. But his flowery smile was kept etching on his face. It was made all the guards confused despite his usual gloomy exterior.

The prince opened the huge doors of the conference room with a loud bang. All the occupants inside was startled obviously. Some of the Councils even squaked like schoolgirls. All eyes were fixed on him. King Caelum which sat at the center corner of the long table seemed raged. Now he resembles Cruella De Vil,what with his bloody stare towards his son.

"What this commotion is all about,Prince Noctis?" Asked the king. He tried to supress his anger that already shown through his contorted face.

Noctis was noticing his father's anger. But he was not budging,not even scared a bit. Instead he smiled calmly then walked with confident steps towards his father. He stopped right in front of the king. He turned around so that he could face all the Councils.

"Dear the mighty King Caelum and all most honorable Councils. Today in this fateful Friday, you're all about witnessing the revolution of this castle,that I,Noctis Lucis Caelum,am going to bring right here,right now. From the blessing of Etro that sent to me through this device!" Noctis said in a loud voice while proudly raising his i-Bald.

Murmurs could be heard filled the room as confusion gazes were piercing at Noctis. The king cleared his throat,then speak,"Noctis! What is this all about? I need explanation before the hair on my back head rise up. And you know what will happen then!"

"There is no explanation needed,Father! Explanation is boring. I am here to eliminate all the boring things,coldness,and darkness. As well make this castle become more vividly colourful. So that there will be more fun living here. Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!" Noctis spun around graciously.

He appoached a random middle aged guy who is a Council member. He pulled him up from his chair. Noctis then showed the man to the people."You all shall take a look at this man. Look! Look! He wears all black,and black. Just like you and this castle surrounding. I bet he wears black g-string also. Why wouldn't he wear orange instead? Or maybe neon pink? It would be more damn cute!"

People gasped but Noctis continued," You, dear boring man. You must be boring all your blacky life. You don't see rainbow,fairies. You don't know fun! I doubt you even know what yaoi is..." Noctis snapped at the Council man.

The Council man replied "Oh, yaoi is...rrr...when a male making out with another male,then..."

"O..Okay enough. Jeez,I've never expected that."Noctis seemed surprised.

"Well,maybe you know yaoi. But it doesn't mean that your life is colourful! I gotta heal everyone here,fix everything here! This is it!" Noctis jumped up to the very long table in the conference room. Then he stood on the center. Started to play the Friday song in his i-Bald in maximum volumes.

"Noctis! Do you realized what you're doing now?" The king shouted but Noctis just ignored.

"**Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah**

**Yeah,yeah...**

**Yeah-ah-ah...**

**Yeah-ah-ah..."**

Noctis was doing moonwalk but ironically people saw him like baby platypus tryin' so hard not to stumble.

In the first verse,Noctis singing along the song with high spirit. He even danced with Korean boyband style combined with some strange gymnastic moves. He shaked his upper body sexily while spread his legs wide apart.

"**It's Friday, Friday.**

**Gotta get down on Friday.**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend.**

**Friday, Friday.**

**Gettin' down on Friday.**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend.**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) **

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend."**

Noctis acted like a rockstar trying to get the audience to sing along. But all the people there just stared with their mouths widely agape.

"**7:45, we're drivin' on the highway.**

**Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly.**

**Fun, fun, think about fun.**

**You know what it is."**

Noctis was laying on the table in the seconde verse. He kept singing along. His right leg bended while his other leg was dangling off the side. He grabbed the collar of one Council man then sang dangerously close to his face. That was all until the end of second verse,something happened.

"Your Majesty!" Someone shouted.

Noctis stopped singing along,the song in his i-Bald keep playing, tough. He looked at the direction of his father. King Caelum trembled uncontrollably on his chair. All of his hair ,including body hair stood uptight. Gradually some kind of foam came out of his mouth. It was happened for five minutes,until the trembles died down to just little twitches.

"..."

"I wooooon! I won!" Noctis suddenly shouted.

" Father finally become colourful! He had never done such a thing like that before. Trembled like crazy! Even he found a way to produce the foam from his mouth! Oooooh.. father! Could you make bubbles outta your nose too? Hahahaha! That was fun!" Noctis jumped around like maniac.

Noctis then commanded the Councils,"To all of you! Your king has found a way of fun! Why don't you all follow his path and give this place some soul! Leeet's Paaaaaaaaaarty!"

The Council members were confused at first, but then...

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah! Paaaaaaaaaaaartyyyy!" One serious looking Council man screamed. He threw away his black coat,revealing green polkadot shirt. Then he did the same with his black trousers. He now is in his green shirt and silver shiny boxer.

"Yahooooooo! Finally the time has come!" Cheered the other.

"Oooooh...i'm sick of this black! I can't wait to fill my closet with some colors!" Continued the most dandy looking man among the Councils.

All the Councils now was wearing colourful outfit despite they were only in shirt and boxers,some even only in full colored-briefs. They were jumping up and down happily,enjoying the moments. The prince on their lead. They were singing along the song.'Friday' together. Forming a strange harmony. But it didn't matter. The prince's wish to make the castle more colourful and fun is happen in one day. It wasn't need so much time then,to spread the colours to the entire castle.

The revolution is completed.

Fun! Fun!Fun!Fun!

* * *

><p>-fin<p> 


End file.
